Yuuichiro, the Crusader of love
by kokob5
Summary: (First time writing smut, sue me) All I can really say about this is that it's a collection of one-shots featuring anything from small fluff to lemons. Basically a story of Yuu X ever character (Genderbeding applies to both Yuu and the other characters). taking requests from readers, leave them in reviews. I lost a bet...
1. Yuu x FEMCrowley

**(This is my first attempt at smut, so go easy on me. :D)**

''I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that…'' Yuu mutters looking at the female vampire known as Crowley Eusford in front of him.

''Oh come on don't be a spoil sport.'' Crowley whines at him as she fills her blade with blood with a grin that was beginning to grow on her face.

''Seems a bit unfair if you're just gonna flash a dude and then use the distraction to kill him…'' Yuu says flatly making Crowley giggle at him as she buttoned up the rest of her outfit.

''Come on now Yuu don't be such a stud!'' Crowley sings out making Yuu sigh.

''Please don't talk to me like we're friends.'' Yuu says with a frown on his face as demonic tattoo's appear on his skin making Crowley's grin get larger.

''But I thought we we're allies! Remember that time when we saved Ferid and Krul together?'' Crowley says making Yuu frown at her. ''Yes I do, and I regret every moment of it.'' Yuu replies making Crowley sigh melodramatically as she bends down and her arms flop downwards as if she'd just run out of stream.

''What are you….doing…oh.'' Yuu says his voice suddenly stopping as Crowley throws herself onto Yuu's back as she vanishes from his sight and hooks herself around him and staying limp against him like a sloth.

''Get off me!'' Yuu shouts moving his arm back to grab Crowley only for her to move slightly and avoid his hand making her giggle at him much to his annoyance.

''But your back is so warm…'' Crowley sighs blissfully as Yuu dances around trying to grab the female vampire from his back.

''And you're heavy!'' Yuu shouts as he grabs Crowley's arm causing her to frown. ''You don't call a woman heavy.'' Crowley says grab Yuu's ear and pulling it making him hiss in pain Crowley forces his head to the side making him let go of her arm.

''Could you not!?'' Yuu shouts only to be ignored by Crowley who stare at Yuu's tattoos. ''You know Ferid never really did tell me how your weapon worked.'' Crowley mutters running a finger across one of the tattoos making Yuu shiver at the feeling of her ice cold hands running across his skin.

''Well that's too bad, why not asks him? You're a seventh progenitor as well aren't you?'' Yuu says angrily making Crowley giggle once more.

''You're all grown up now Yuu!, you're what? Twenty-three and still a virgin?'' Crowley says with a laugh as Yuu's face lights up in embarrassment and anger.

''Aww isn't that just adorable, the 'wittle hueman' is all flustered.'' Crowley says in a cutesy voice as she wraps her arms and legs around Yuu and starts to apply pressure.

''Y-you're crushing me woman!'' Yuu gasps out causing Crowley to stop crushing Yuu and allowing him to breath properly.

''You're a lot more fragile than you used to be, remember that time at Ferid's estate?'' Crowley asks as Yuu sighs giving up knowing she'd just keep herself clamped to him. ''How could I forget? That cheap shot to the nuts wasn't painless you know.'' Yuu says flatly as he sits down causing Crowley to chuckle at him.

''Well you did start it back in Shinjuku when you threw me through a building.'' Crowley says making Yuu crumble about how he didn't have a choice in the matter.

''Come on now don't be that way, we've had good memories!'' Crowley sings out as she rubs the side of her face against Yuu's much to his embarrassment causing him to look away.

''Like what exactly?'' Yuu asks flatly prompting Crowley to pause for a few moments and think.

''The time we first met that was fun!'' Crowley says suddenly making Yuu jump causing Crowley to laugh at him once more. ''For you, you scared the shit out of me when you tapped me in the back.'' Yuu says making Crowley giggle remembering the moment perfectly and the rather girlish scream Yuu did when she tapped him.

''Still embarrassed that you screamed like a little girl?'' Crowley teases making Yuu blush in embarrassment.

''I could have sworn I heard you scream rather girlishly when Ferid threw you to the side to get to me when you freed him from the cross.'' Yuu says making Crowley frown slightly remembering how he'd thrown her into a vampire to save his skin and get to Yuu to try and drink his blood.

''Look at that you've gone and ruined the mood.'' Crowley says placing her head atop of Yuu's. ''There was no mood to start with.'' Yuu says flatly only to be ignored as Crowley sighs looking up at the sky.

''So…ar-'' Yuu attempts to speak only for Crowley to place her hand over Yuu's mouth shutting him up. ''No, it's rather peaceful right now.'' Crowley says quietly instantly knowing he was going to say if she'd let him go.

''Hm-hmmhmm.'' Yuu attempts to speak only for it to come out as a mumble through Crowley's ice cold hands.

''What was that?'' Crowley asks taking her hand away from Yuu's mouth. ''What are you even doing out here? Last I checked you we're meant to be in Europe with Ferid looking for some dude named Saito.'' Yuu explains prompting Crowley to chuckle lightly.

''Come on didn't you miss little old me?'' Crowley asks happily ignoring the question causing Yuu to simply huff making Crowley sigh once more.

''Sorry but I'm not into woman older than me.'' Yuu says making Crowley giggle much to Yuu's confusion.

''So you're into necrophilia but not older woman?'' Crowley asks making Yuu realize his mistake forgetting about the fact that vampires we're technically 'dead'.

''That's not what I meant and you know it.'' Yuu says with a hint of red on his cheeks. ''Surrreee…'' Crowley draws out with a chuckle enjoying teasing Yuu.

''You know I'd prefer not to stay in Horseman territory, I'd prefer not to get torn to bits and eaten anytime soon.'' Yuu says noticing the silence was beginning to get awkward rather than peaceful making Crowley says and grab the sides of Yuu's head and turn his head up so he was looking up at her.

''You really are anti-social huh?'' Crowley asks looking down at Yuu who just huffs at her. ''Well being trapped in a city underground didn't really help too much.'' Yuu says flatly as he glances away from Crowley.

''Hey Yuu.'' Crowley says getting Yuu's attention prompting him to look up at Crowley. ''Ye-humm?!'' Yuu attempts to speak only got Crowley's cold lips to envelope his causing his eyes to widen at the sudden move and red to cover his face, they remained like this for several more seconds before Yuu moves his arms upwards.

Suddenly Crowley's eyes widen as she feels Yuu's hands grab her shoulders and throw her in front of him and onto his lap. ''Huh? Don't you li-'' Crowley attempts to speak only for her lips to be captured by Yuu's making her eyes widen for a moment before closing as she accepts the act of passion from Yuu.

''aren't you a naughty once.'' Crowley purrs as she moves away from Yuu's lips much to his displeasure. ''You started it.'' Yuu says throwing her excuse back at her making her chuckle. ''I see what you did there.'' Crowley whispers into Yuu's ear before wrapping her legs around Yuu's waist and arms around his neck. ''Hmhmm.'' Yuu hums with a smirk on his face.

''Still looking for more? I thought you weren't into older woman.'' Crowley teases making Yuu chuckle. ''Well…I can make an accepta-'' Yuu attempts to finish his sentence only for Crowley to once more capture Yuu's lips in a kiss silencing him.

Rather than remaining on the cold Group Yuu lifts both of them up from the ground before turning and placing Crowley against the wall causing her to gasp as her back comes into contact with the damp wall but decided to ignore it and concentrate on Yuu.

After several more seconds of kissing Yuu breaks away to breath much to Crowley's displeasure this time. ''Breathings such a trivial thing.'' Crowley chuckles out as Yuu catches his breath quickly. ''Might not be for you, vampires don't need to breath last I checked.'' Yuu says making Crowley chuckle at him.

''Where did you hear such a stupid thing?'' Crowley asks making Yuu's eyes widen. ''Wait…so vampires do breathe?'' Yuu asks prompting Crowley to nod. ''The more you know I guess.'' Yuu mutters causing Crowley to giggle at his ignorance about vampires much to Yuu's embarrassment.

''Well Yuu, I think you've had your fun but I think it's my turn to steer the ship.'' Crowley says unwrapping her legs from around Yuu's waist and standing up to her full height standing half a head taller than Yuu severally reminding him of his small size.

''Wait, what do you mean steer the sh-'' Yuu wasn't able to finish as Crowley suddenly clamps her hand over Yuu's mouth silencing him causing him to gulp noticing the rather feral look on Crowley's face. ''Shh…property doesn't talk…'' Crowley whispers into Yuu's ear making him shiver as she unbuttons the front of Yuu's uniform and pulling his coat down enough to expose his shoulder to the cool air of Japan.

Without warning Crowley moves down and bites Yuu's shoulder causing him to gasp into Crowley's palm and turn his head to the side causing her to chuckle at his reaction.

Continuing to suck Yuu's blood, Crowley's now free hand slithers down Yuu's chest and towards his trousers. ''Your blood really is to die for…'' Crowley sighs blissfully as she finishes drinking Yuu's blood before looking back down at Yuu's face making him raise a brow at the rather…hungry look on her face.

''Oh how I've fallen, getting hot and bothered over a human.'' Crowley says giddily to herself as she pushes him into the wall with her free hand her breath becoming heavier causing Yuu to gulp. ''U-umm…Crowley I think you're losing control…'' Yuu says nervously making Crowley grin as small demonic markings form around her eyes. ''Shh…'' Crowley shushes as her hand moves into Yuu's trousers making him gasp as she grabs his rod before capturing Yuu's lips once more with a moan as she forces her tongue into his mouth.

If It was anyone else Yuu would have instantly went for his sword but it wasn't just anyone, it was Crowley so instead of trying to kill the vampire currently dominating him Yuu simply let it happen knowing it was all he could do against the 7th Progenitor who was showing demonic traits.

''You're taking this really well.'' Crowley whispers seductively as she breaks away from there passionate kiss allowing Yuu to breath once more. ''In all…honesty I'd prefer to be the one on top.'' Yuu says catching his breath once more trying not to groan in pleasure of the feeling of Crowley's hands on his rod.

''That's a shame…'' Crowley giggles as she begins to stroke Yuu's shaft making him groan at the feeling of pleasure.

''D-don't you think this is a bit public?'' Yuu grunts out prompting Crowley to pause and look around to see they we're indeed outside in the cold in an alleyway. ''You're right…'' Crowley mutters removing her hand from Yuu's pants, much to his displeasure, before picking him up bridal style and jumping up to one of the rooms within the building beside them and dropping him making him shout out in surprise.

''There!'' Crowley says with a grin on her face as she gets on her knees and begins to crawl towards Yuu prompting him to back up at the feeling of the predatory aura she was giving off. ''This is a real leap from earlier.'' Yuu says nervously remembering how it started as a simple kiss to now where Crowley had suddenly turned into a rather sex craved animal after drinking his blood.

''Where do you think you're going? You're running out of room.'' Crowley purrs as Yuu's back finally hits the wall making him gulp. ''W-well…this is certain unexpected…'' Yuu chuckles out nervously as Crowley crawls over him with a predatory grin on her face.

Instead of answering him Crowley dives down capturing his lips within hers in a passionate kiss as she begins to unbutton the coat of his uniform once more. Crowley had made quick work of the top half of Yuu's uniform leaving him bear chested allowing Crowley to drink in the sight of Yuu's well-toned body with several battle scars that stuck out like a sore thumb prompting her to trace them with her cold fingers making Yuu shiver once more at the feeling.

With a devilish grin suddenly coming to her face Crowley moves away from Yuu propping herself up cowgirl style and began to unbutton the front of her uniform making Yuu gulp once more in anticipation. ''You're such a greedy human Yuu…'' Crowley breaths out as she finally throws her coat and the tank top under it leaving a bra covering her breasts.

''Are you planning to tease me the entire time?'' Yuu asks making Crowley giggle at him once more as the markings around her eyes spread down her face. ''Maybe…'' Crowley breaths out again as she runs a hand down his chest using her nails to bite into the skin making him cringe at the feeling of his skin being cut.

''Y-you know…you're turning into a demon right?'' Yuu stutters out prompting Crowley to smile at him widely as she bends down once more so they were face to face. ''I know…'' Crowley whispers into Yuu's ear before she begins to nibble on his neck making him grown at the feeling not noticing one of Crowley's hand move down his torso and towards his trousers once more.

''Yuu…?'' Crowley asks tilting her head noticing that demonic markings were beginning to form around his face before completely disappearing leaving Crowley looking down at him. ''Hellooo?'' Crowley draws out using her hand to open Yuu's eye to see red making her eyes widen as horns spout from his skull and a hand springs up grabbing her by the neck and pushes quickly turning the tables with her on the floor and Yuu towering over her.

''Oh dear…'' Crowley says weakly looking at the large grin on Crowley's face. ''What's wrong Crowley?'' Yuu asks playfully as his free hand moves down her side making her shudder at his touch. ''The tables really have turned hmm?'' Yuu asks licking his lips showing his fangs making Crowley gulp nervously the demonic markings around her eyes fading. ''Y-yes…it really does seem that way…'' Crowley stutters out prompting Yuu to chuckle and lean down before nibbling at her neck causing her to moan.

Rather than making a comment on how vulnerable Crowley was Yuu instead moved his free hand down to Crowley's trousers, crushing the belt with his hands and plunging his hand into her pants and to her woman hood making her gasp at the feeling of Yuu's fingers rubbing against her clit. ''Yuu…'' Crowley moans out as Yuu removes a hand from her neck and places it on her lips. ''Property doesn't speak remember?'' Yuu whispers into Crowley's ear making her pale shudder once more at the hot air from his mouth touching her cold skin.

''Shh…'' Yuu whispers once more before moving back and picking Crowley up and moving them to the bed and against the backboard prompting her to wrap her arms and legs around Yuu like in the alleyway beforehand. ''You're a really naughty vampire Crowley.'' Yuu says devilishly as he uses one hand to carries her side and the other to pull her trousers down just enough to allow Yuu access to Crowley's womanhood.

''A vampire being dominated by a human…who'd have guessed…'' Crowley says prompting a small laugh from Yuu. ''By the looks of it you seem to be enjoying yourself.'' Yuu mumbles into Crowley's neck as he continues to bite at it, allowing his fangs to break to skin making her hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Continuing Yuu uses his hands to pull down the bottom half of his uniform pulling them down and moving onto Crowley and pulling her underwear off exposing her woman hood to Yuu who quickly grins once more and places a finger into her womanhood making Crowley move her head into Yuu's shoulder and muffle the moan that escaped her lips.

''S-stop teasing me…'' Crowley manages out as Yuu continues to use his fingers to play with Crowley's womanhood. ''Why should I?'' Yuu asks moving his mouth away from Crowley's neck and facing Crowley whose face was red from the pleasure. ''After all you did the same with me.'' Yuu adds on seeing Crowley wasn't answering anytime soon. ''P-please…'' Crowley begs prompting Yuu to chuckle and close the gap between their faces and kiss Crowley causing her to instantly melt into it as they semi-possessed Yuu expertly used his tongue to find every weakness available to him against her.

Finally done with his fun Yuu removes his fingers from Crowley's womanhood causing her to whimper at the sudden emptiness inside of her only to gasp into Yuu's mouth as Yuu pushes himself inside her wet folds causing him to Grunt and Crowley to moan deeply into his mouth. ''Well, well, well…would you look at that…the eight-hundred-year old vampire IS a virgin…'' Yuu says with a grin on his face as he feels Crowley's hymen making her face redden ten shades deeper.

''I-I didn't have time for sex when I was human, I had to dress and act like a man to become a knight…'' Crowley explains in embarrassment making Yuu chuckle at her. ''Well…that doesn't really matter now does it?'' Yuu whispers into Crowley's ear before pushing himself forwards slowly with a groan breaking the Hymen in the process causing her to hiss in pain prompting Yuu to stop for a moment allowing the pain to fade before pushing himself fully in making Crowley moan his name once more into his lips.

Yuu groans once more as he moves back out then in and begins to repeat the motion at a medium pace causing Crowley to repeatedly moan and gasp as they shared their compassionate kiss. Yuu continues this pattern for several minutes the only sound breaking the silence being Crowley and Yuu's grunts and moans filling the old room that was in surprisingly good condition.

''Y-yuu'' Crowley moans out louder and louder prompting Yuu to understand Crowley was coming close to her Climax and making him pick up pace causing Crowley's moans to become louder and louder before she couldn't bare it anymore as she reached her peek and with a loud moan into Yuu's shoulder Crowley finally reaches her Climax along with Yuu. ''Y-you really are a devil Yuu…'' Crowley pants out tiredly making Yuu chuckle as they fall back onto the bed tiredly.

''Hmm…'' Yuu hums as the horns from his head begin to sink back into his skull and the red leave his eyes showing the deep emerald green once more. ''This certainly escalated quickly.'' Yuu Says as he rubs Crowley's back prompting her to hum out her agreement as she lays her head on his chest.

''L-LADY EUSFORD?!'' A Shocked voice shouts making Yuu and Crowley jump up in surprise to see Chess and Horn looking at them in a mix of shock and disbelief. ''Friends of yours?'' Yuu asks making Crowley slap the back of his head softly causing him to chuckle. ''H-horn…Chess what are you doing here?'' Crowley asks while internally slapping herself for stuttering.

''We were sent to look for you bath lord Bathory, BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'' Chess shouts at Crowley with a large blush across her face making both Crowley and Yuu chuckle nervously. ''We're in deep shit now…'' Crowley mutters prompting Yuu to nod. ''Ten tons of it.'' Yuu finishes looking at the vampires currently occupying the room.


	2. Yuu x FEMFerid

''What is this…'' Yuu mutters flatly as he stares at the supercar stop in front of him. ''Look what the car dragged in!'' A female voice shouts as the car open making Yuu sigh in defeat knowing exactly who it was. ''Fuck off Ferid…'' Yuu says causing said vampire to gasp and grab where her heart would be as if shot by his words. ''S-such hurtful words!'' Ferid says in mock pain making Yuu sigh once more.

''I'm serious, leave, I don't need you tailing me for the next seventy years.'' Yuu says with a frown on his face making Ferid pout cutely at him. ''Aww, does the little human not want to see his vampire overlords~'' Ferid sings out as she walks towards Yuu. ''Well no, I don't so leave me be, I've had a rather peaceful life for the last eighty years without vampires bothering me so don't ruin my peace and quiet.'' Yuu says making Ferid smirk.

''Oh commmeee on Yuu, don't be such a spoil sport, I've been searching for you for years and finally found you!'' Ferid draws out as she stops in front of Yuu looking into his demonic eyes that did not look very impressed. ''Don't look at me like that it breaks my fragile heart!'' Ferid cries out as he clings onto Yuu making his eye twitch.

''What heart? That thing that's incased iron and made from coal?'' Yuu asks sarcastically making Ferid chuckle. ''So rude of you.'' Ferid says as she grabs Yuu's cheek and pulls. ''Don't touch me.'' Yuu says coldly only to be ignored as Ferid continued to pull at his cheek.

''Oh don't be like that.'' Ferid says with a snake like smile on her face as she continues to toy with Yuu. ''Alright you've had your fun, I'm going home.'' Yuu says pushing Ferid's hand away and turning away from her. ''You're not going anywhere.'' Ferid says her tone sterner as she grabs Yuu's shoulder preventing him from moving forwards.

''I said I'm leaving…'' Yuu says as he grabs Ferid's arm making her smirk. ''You can't fight a 6th Progenitor.'' Ferid says only to blink in surprise as Yuu was suddenly gone. ''And you cannot fight a 2nd Progenitor.'' Yuu says from behind Ferid making her turn to see Yuu's fist in front of her face.

''Oh dear…'' Ferid stutters out her calm and collective shell shattering like glass as she back peddles realizing she could die at any moment. ''B-but..w-when did you…how…'' Ferid stammers out not paying attention to anything but Yuu causing her to trip and falling on her ass on a bump on the road allowing Yuu to reach her.

''I had a run in with the 1st Progenitor about…50 years ago? We fought and he tore me in half before sireing me.'' Yuu explains lifting his shirt up to expose a clean scar moving around his well-toned body. ''Oh…'' Ferid manages meekly as looks up at Yuu with wide eyes.

Yuu frowned looking down at Ferid, remembering the day he'd killed Akane, the roles suddenly reversed, who was now a shivering mess. ''You look like a mess.'' Yuu says extending his hand causing Ferid to flinch away. ''Do I look like Krul tapes?'' Yuu asks making Ferid look at his face and to his hand. ''I mean; you can get up yourself If you want to.'' Yuu says moving his hand away slowly prompting Ferid to accept the hand allowing Yuu to pull her up.

''Well, since you decided to come all this way I might as well indulge you.'' Yuu says with a sigh as he runs his hand through his hair. ''Come on, we'll just drive there.'' Yuu says grabbing Ferid by the back of her outfit and dragging her to the car. ''Can I-'' Ferid attempts to speak only Yuu to interrupt her. ''No.'' Yuu says making Ferid pout. ''But it's my car.'' Ferid says crossing her arms as she watches Yuu get into the driver seat. ''Well it's mine for the next…ten minutes or something.'' Yuu says making Ferid sigh before grinning and hopping over the door and landing in Yuu's lap. ''I can't see you know.'' Yuu says flatly making Ferid grin and lay back into Yuu at a slight angle allowing Yuu to see the road almost perfectly, only a few strands of Ferid's silver hair blocking his vision.

''I give up.'' Yuu says with another sigh before slamming his foot on the peddle causing Ferid to shout out in shock and surprise quickly clinging to Yuu causing him to laugh openly at her as she shouts at him. ''Come on now it was just a little fun.'' Yuu says turning out of the way of an old wrecked car.

''You could have at least warned me.'' Ferid say with a huff causing Yuu himself to do so as well. ''You could have warned me you we're trying to find me, or leaping onto my lap like you had a few minutes ago.'' Yuu says making Ferid chuckle. ''Touché.'' Ferid says leaning down allowing her head to fall over Yuu's shoulder looking up at the sunny sky.

''The sky…dull as always…'' Ferid says making Yuu raise a brow. ''Could have sworn I heard you say that…was it back in Japan before the JIDA was destroyed by Urd and her forces?'' Yuu asks prompting Ferid to hum out her agreement. ''When Crowley stopped the bus and threw me onto the docks.'' Ferid confirms to him.

''Gotta say, I can see why you hate the sun so much, when the 1st Progenitor sired me we were out in the sun and I ignited like a match stick.'' Yuu says causing Ferid to flinch still remembering her time being exposed to the sun in Japan seventy-ish years prior with Krul tapes.

''It hurts like hell.'' Ferid comments prompting Yuu to nod. ''Yep, had to drag myself under my truck to prevent myself from dying before the 1st Progenitor did anything.'' Yuu says making Ferid whistle sympathetically.

''Yikes, I heard that the 1st Progenitor wasn't the greatest father but that's cold.'' Ferid comments. ''Yep, he's a bastard, I can see why Urd and your father hate him.'' Yuu says making Ferid frown slightly at the talk about her 'father'. ''Hm…'' Ferid hums making Yuu look over at her with a raised brow. ''What's up with the mood change?'' Yuu asks as Ferid looks out the window.

''Nothing…'' Ferid mutters. ''Oh really?'' Yuu asks grabbing Ferid's chin and making her look at him. ''You look like a kicked puppy.'' Yuu says causing heat to rise to Ferid's face. ''Funny, do you usually talk to older woman like this?'' Ferid asks making Yuu chuckle. ''There was this one time I talked to Crowley back in japan like this.'' Yuu says making Ferid raise a brow.

''Oh? What did you do afterwards? I doubt she took kindly to it.'' Ferid says prompting Yuu to shrug. ''Not really, she spent the next few hours running after me shouting that she'd gut me like a pig.'' Yuu explains causing Ferid to laugh aloud at him.

''Imagine she tried that now, you'd just body slam her into the ground.'' Ferid chuckles out causing Yuu himself to chuckle. ''Nah I'd just slap the back of her head or something.'' Yuu explains causing Ferid to once more laugh.

''At this rate I might as well become a comedian.'' Yuu comments as Ferid finally stops laughing. ''For me personally, no one else would find this at all funny.'' Ferid says causing Yuu to huff. ''And there goes my heart.'' Yuu says causing Ferid to hum as she taps Yuu's head.

''Oh don't be so down.'' Ferid says pulling on Yuu's check once more. ''I said to stop that already.'' Yuu says only to be ignored by Ferid making him sigh looking at her large smile that even closed her eyes. ''Hey Ferid.'' Yuu says prompting Crowley to speak. '' Ye-hmm?!'' Ferid attempts to speak only for her eyes to widen as Yuu captures her lips with his. ''Hmmhmm?!'' Ferid tries to shout in surprise but it only comes out as a muffled shout.

After her shock finally faded Ferid eventually began to melt into Yuu's kiss accepting it prompting Yuu to slow the car down to a stop as his eyes were off the road. ''Who knew you had the hots for older woman…'' Ferid purrs as she breaks away from Yuu's kiss. ''I think the whole being a vampire thing has to do with it.'' Yuu comments before Ferid dives back in capturing Yuu's lips.

Turning around, Ferid gets herself from the uncomfortable spot so that she was now facing Yuu fully rather than just her head turned towards him. Following up to this Yuu's hand find themselves grabbing Ferid's rear end pushing her up slightly causing her to moan into Yuu's mouth before purring as she runs her hand down Yuu's chest with her nimble hand gliding perfectly over him.

Yuu grins as he pushes Ferid away causing her to whimper as a look of a kicked puppy comes to her face. ''Come on don't look at me like that.'' Yuu teases as he caresses Ferid's cheek prompting her to lean into his hand with a smile on her face.

''See that's better.'' Yuu says sweetly before grabbing Ferid's ear and nipping the top causing her to gasp. ''Hey don't do that!'' Ferid wines as Yuu chuckles at her. ''Just having a little fun.'' Yuu says before pulling Ferid close and begins to nibble on her ear causing her to let out a small gasp of pleasure.

''Who knew vampire ears were so sensitive.'' Yuu mummers as he continues to nibbles on Ferid's ear ignoring her small pleas of pleasure to stop teasing her. Rather than listen to her Yuu instead moves down to her neck and instead of teasing her like Ferid had first thought he would do Yuu instead bit Ferid's neck causing her to gasp and moan as she feels Yuu begin to drink her blood.

''Y-yu-'' Ferid attempts to speak only for Yuu to move his free hand up and cover her mouth. ''Shh, livestock doesn't speak.'' Yuu mummers as he drinks Ferid's blood leaving her to moan and groan into Yuu's hand.

''What's wrong Ferid? You're usually such a dominate person.'' Yuu comments looking at Ferid's face that sported a heavy blush and a rather distant look. ''S-shut up…'' Ferid mutters looking to the side in embarrassment causing Yuu to chuckle and grab her chin gently and move her head so she was facing him once more. ''No need to be so shy.'' Yuu says runnin his thumb over Ferid's lips causing her to shutter.

''You look famished, here.'' Yuu says making Ferid raise a brow in confusion only for her eyes to widen as Yuu uses his fangs to cut his thumbs and move it in front of her eyes making her gulp as her instincts suddenly scream out at her to drink Yuu's blood.

''B-but I'm no-'' Ferid attempts to speak only for Yuu to shove the thumb into her mouth making her quickly comp down on the thumb and drink the blood from the cut greedily. ''Well someone's hungry.'' Yuu says brushing Ferid's silver hair behind her right ear causing her to blush once more.

''Shut up…'' Ferid grumbles out causing Yuu to smile and pull Ferid into his chest making her eyes widen for a moment before closing and shifting a moment to shift around and get into a comfortable position laying against Yuu as she drank the blood from his thumb.

''You know, if you stand before the Progenitor council you could easily become a recognized member and be given land such as part of Asia or Europe.'' Ferid says removing Yuu's thumb from her mouth. ''I don't know; I don't think they'd take it well for a 2nd Progenitor to come out of nowhere.'' Yuu says making Ferid chuckle.

''They probably wouldn't and you'd most likely get a visit from a very pissed of Urd demanding for information about the 1st Progenitor where about.'' Ferid explains making Yuu grin. ''probably, but it does sound fun.'' Yuu mutters looking up at the rather dull sky thinking over the rather boring time of him exploring the remains of the old world before the virus attacked.

''Hm…maybe I will, it's been a while since I've been in japan, might as well go back and say hi to Mika or something.'' Yuu says making Ferid grin. ''Things are gonna get a lot interesting back home…'' Ferid says wrapping her arms around Yuu's neck making him raise a brow. ''I don't like the look in your eyes.'' Yuu says seeing the mischief within her crimson eyes.

''Me? Mischievous? Nooo…'' Ferid sings out looking like an angel causing him to huff. ''Sure, sure.'' Yuu says rolling his eyes causing Ferid to giggle. ''Looks like it's time to bucket up again huh?'' Yuu says as Ferid licks her lips and nods. ''Yes, yes you will.'' Ferid says with a distant look in her eyes as she dives into Yuu causing the seat to automatically bend back allowing them to lay down and as if predicting what was about to happen the convertibles roof going up blocking their actions from the wilderness to see.


	3. DemonFemYuu x MaleKrul

''This is the facility then?'' Krul tapes asks looking up at Ferid Bathory who nods his head. ''Indeed my lord, this is the JIDA science facility.'' Ferid says with a large grin on his face that Krul just wanted to slap off.

''Open the doors then.'' Krul says prompting Crowley who was nearby to nod and walk up to the metal doors and kick the large doors down with a loud bang followed by a draft of ice cold air to assault them causing Crowley to frown.

''If I was to guess, inside there is as cold as Russia in winter, so about minus seven degrees Celsius?'' Crowley comments as she ignores the coldness on her skin.

''Maybe they were experimenting with cryogenics?'' Ferid asks prompting Krul to frown. ''If so that would explain where the JIDA vanished to after Urd's genocide of them twenty years ago.'' Krul explains looking at the ice surrounding the walls within the facility with a critical eye.

''Be cautious, I have a feeling they left guards with them.'' Krul finally says walking into the facility not at all minding the cold on his skin. ''As you wish my lord.'' Ferid says with a smile on his face following after Krul along with Crowley right beside him.

''Why did you wish for this little mission to be so secret lord Krul?'' Crowley asks as they walk along the steel halls ignoring the dead bodies covered in black ice. ''That does not concern you Lady Eusford.'' Krul says back sternly making Crowley sigh with a bored look on her face.

''Oh come on Krul, she's been with us this long why not just tell the poor soul.'' Ferid says only to be ignored making him grin. ''How about a secret for a secret?'' Ferid says making Krul stop and look at both of them.

''By the surprised look on Crowley's face I don't see why not…'' Krul says seeing the shock and surprise on Crowley's face.

''You first.'' Ferid says with a grin on his making Krul sigh. ''Very well, I'm making this little mission a secret because I believe that the Human girl Yuuichiro Hyakuya is being held here.'' Krul explains making Ferid raise a brow.

''Why are you interested in her so much? Is it about the seraph?'' Ferid asks prompting Krul to shake her head. ''I'm here because she knows where my sister is.'' Krul explains making Ferid and Crowley's eyes widen in shock.

''You have a sister?'' Crowley asks making Krul frown once more. ''I did, she's merely a demon now.'' Krul explains making Ferid's eyes widen more.

''So what's your little secret Crowley Eusford?'' Krul asks causing Crowley to gulp. ''I'm not actually a 13th Progenitor…'' Crowley explains making Krul raise a brow this time. ''So you're weaker than you let on?'' Krul asks prompting Ferid to chuckle getting his attention.

''She's stronger than she lets on actually, when ''I'' Sired her I didn't give her my blood, I gave her my fathers.'' Ferid explains making Krul's eyes widen. ''You mean she's a 7th Progenitor?'' Krul asks prompting Crowley to nod awkwardly.

''We will be having a little 'talk' after this Bathory about her sireing.'' Krul says as he turns around making Ferid chuckle nervously and scratch the back of his head knowing he was going to get a beating for it.

''What about Crowley?'' Ferid asks making Crowley look at him in betrayal. ''I don't like to hit girls so I'll just have to punish you twice as hard for her.'' Krul says making Crowley look at Ferid with a cocky grin on her face making him chuckle nervously once more.

''Oh a computer.'' Ferid says suddenly noticing the PC in the room they'd entered and using it to distract the two other vampires.

''Crowley would you please work your magic?'' Ferid asks sweetly making Crowley role her eyes and look at the PC with an inspecting eye.

''The PC looks like it would work if we heated it up and gave it some power but besides that it's in good condition.'' Crowley says as she brushes her fingers over the computers metal casing ignoring the ice trying to cling to her finger.

''By the looks of it this place hasn't had power in years.'' Ferid comments looking up at the broken lights and damaged cables around the room.

''Crowley, go get a generator for us and hook it up to the PC.'' Ferid says prompting Crowley to nod and vanish from the spot with a violent gust of wind.

''And now we wait.'' Ferid adds on as he walks around the room with a grin on his face inspecting the corpses along with Krul.

''How long will she be?'' Krul asks prompting Ferid to shrug. ''Depends, if she rushes she'll be back in a minute, if not she could be back in about five or ten minutes.'' Ferid explains making Krul nod.

''I'm surprised you're not here for Yuu's angel.'' Ferid says making Krul frown. ''I'd prefer to forget about all of that, the JIDA is gone, Urd is already suspicious of me.'' Krul explains making Ferid chuckle.

''I do apologize about that.'' Ferid says making Krul huff. ''Expecting me to take that at face value is like me believing the 1st Progenitor wouldn't kill me on sight.'' Krul says making Ferid grin and look at him.

''Oh don't be so down, lighten up a bit, maybe you'll see your precious sister here.'' Ferid says making Krul sigh as she drops the corpse in her hand. ''Maybe so, and if that does happen maybe I'll feed you to her.'' Krul says with a smirk playing on her lips making Ferid himself chuckle.

''I'm back!'' Crowley says as she walks into the room with a gas generator in her hand along with a rusted jerry can in hand.

''Welcome back!'' Ferid says loudly only to be ignored by Crowley who walks over to the computer and sets down the generator and pore the gas into it before beginning to plug the PC into the generators sockets.

''Now that's just cold.'' Ferid says in mock hurt clutching the area his heart would be causing Krul himself to smirk at Ferid and Crowley's antics.

''Annnnd~ it's on.'' Crowley says as the computer turns on into terminal mode displaying a long list of names with the word ''DECEASED'' beside most of them.

''Looks like the PC shows members of staff in the facility and their health status.'' Crowley comments scrolling through the names ignoring the long list of ''DECEASED'' beside them until she finds a name with the word ''CRITICAL CONDITION'' beside it.

''Looks like ''Y. Hyakuya is in critical condition.'' Crowley says making Kurl's eyes widen and grab Crowley and turn her towards him. ''Where is she?!'' Krul says loudly making Crowley blink in surprise. ''She's in the 'cryo chamber'.'' Crowley says prompting Krul to grab Ferid and vanish from the spot moving at blinding speeds around the facility looking for the cryo chamber.

''We're here.'' Krul says coming to a stop causing Ferid and Crowley to slide from her grip and acorss the room past the damaged and broken Cryo tubes with dead bodies inside. ''Look for the girl.'' Krul says walking past them and looking at the names displayed on them looking for one named Yuuichiro.

''Yes my lord.'' Ferid says standing up and doing as he was told Prompting Crowley to follow his lead and do the same.

''Shiho…Shinoa…Yoichi…Yuuichiro!'' Ferid reads off until he sees the name Yuuichiro causing him to shout prompting both Krul and Crowley to be at his side in a second.

Without waiting a moment Krul grabs the door crushing the part he held like paper and breaking the door off and throwing it to the side allowing them to see.

''What…'' Ferid mutters seeing that no-one was inside the pod only a blood strain causing Krul to grind his teeth and punch the inside of the pod angrily destroying the pod completely causing both Ferid and Crowley to back up in a hurry.

''Where is she…'' Krul mutters under his breath looking inside the destroyed pod with a frown on his face.

''Umm…does anyone feel like It's getting colder?'' Crowley says feeling the air getting colder and the area around them getting darker. ''Oh hey it is…'' Ferid says noticing the changes and resisting the urge to shiver at the uneasy feeling suddenly going down his spine.

''This feeling…'' Krul mutters looking around seeing the getting darker and darker and colder and colder. ''Sister! Show yourself!'' Krul shouts making Ferid and Crowley's eyes widen in shock.

'' **Krul…''** A demonic female voice says causing the group to freeze up as they see a cloud of a black ashy substance form nearby with two red beady eyes looking at them.

''Ashera…'' Krul mutters towards the ash cloud prompting it to the laugh at him setting them on edge.

'' **It's been so long Krul…''** The ash cloud says approaching them and opening up to revel a mix between Ashuramaru and Yuu combined into one person causing Krul to look at the demon bug eyed along with Ferid and Crowley.

''You're not Ashera…'' Krul says looking over the purple haired demon whose smile twisted in a cruel way causing Krul to grab the hilt her weapon and partly draw it making the demon smile.

'' **So ''Krul'' of you to draw your weapon against your own sister…''** The demon puns sweetly tilting her head to the side slightly and opening her arms while approaches Krul as if to hug him prompting him to back up with a snarl causing the demon to flinch as if struck.

''That isn't Yuuichiro.'' Ferid says prompting the demon to look at him with a grin suddenly on her face causing Ferid to back up and chuckle nervously.

'' **We are us…Ashera and Yuuichiro formed into one being…''** The demon explains landing onto the ground and on her tip of her toes and skipping towards the group prompting them to back up.

''Stay where you are demon!'' Krul shouts drawing his weapon and filling it with blood in an attempt to get the demon to stop only for her to continue skipping towards them with a sweet smile on her face.

''I said to st-'' Krul attempts to shout at the demon only to be silenced by the demon who suddenly appears in front of him wrapping her arms around him before pulling him up and capturing his lips with hers causing Ferid and Crowley to stare bug eyed at them.

''Well this sure is awkward…'' Ferid and Crowley comment while looking off to the side as Krul begins to melt into the kiss causing an awkward atmosphere to form around Crowley and Ferid who quickly take it upon themselves to leave Krul and the demon alone.

'' **Krul…''** Yuu moans into Krul's mouth as he pushes her against a Cryo-chamber before turning them around and forcing them onto the ground with him on top of her, moving a hand down Krul grabs the front of Yuu's ruined JIDA uniform and tearing off the top five buttons exposing her chest to the cool air.

Just as Krul was about to pull off the ruined bra covering Yuu's breasts Yuu grabs Krul's shoulder and swaps their position so she was on top before diving down and biting Krul's shoulder causing him to gasp feeling Yuu begin to drink his blood greedily.

''W-what are you doing?!'' Krul shouts angrily at Yuu who stops drinking his blood and looks down at him as if struck by a bullet in the heart.

'' **F-fifteen years…Fifteen years we've hungered for blood…Fifteen years we have starved…''** Yuu sobs out as tears come to her eyes making Krul's eyes widen realizing Yuu's pain and remembering the time he'd been captured by Ferid and starved of blood for two weeks into submission. ''T-then continue…'' Krul mutters with a red face looking off to the side making Yuu smile sweetly and say a thank you before moving back down to drink Krul's blood causing him groan.

With a gasp of air Yuu finally finishes drinking blood from Krul and prompting falls to the side off 3rd Progenitor with a satisfied sigh as she looks up at the ceiling along with Krul who was panting loudly. ''Y-you could have at least left me with some blood…'' Krul grumbles out feeling too weak to walk prompting Yuu to smile and role to Krul's side before laying herself on top of him.

'' **We thank you for your gift to us Krul…but we must part ways…we must find father.''** Yuu explains making Krul frown sadly. ''Why?'' Krul asks making Yuu smile sadly before leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead. **''He will have the answers for us and who we are…''** Yuu says making Krul sigh in defeat as he watches Yuu stand and turn towards the exit.

''You'll always be my queen and I'll be waiting for you to return.'' Krul says turning his head towards Yuu who looks back at him. **''We will return, for you are our king and we your queen and cannot be one without the other.''** Yuu says sadly as she fads from the spot into the same black ashy material from earlier leaving Krul alone to look up at the old ceiling of the facility to think of his past and the emptiness that filled his heart…


	4. Yuu x FEMFuola

**Before this one starts, to know who Fuola is you'll have to read chapter 52 of the manga, or look him up on the Owari no seraph Wiki, he'll be there  
**

''M-monster of a bastard!'' Fuola Honte snarls out as her head lands on the ground having been decapitated by Crowley Eusford who simply smiles looking down at her.

''F-Ferid won't forgive you for this!'' Fuola snarls at Crowley prompting him to chuckle before speaking. ''I know, but he won't need to, he was the one that told me to kill you'' Crowley explains prompting Fuola to glance to the side feeling upset that she'd been betrayed by her leader.

''Good night.'' Crowley says only to stop the blade an inch from Fuola's face as Yuu speaks up. ''Wait why kill her?!'' Yuu shouts prompting Crowley to look at Yuu and Fuola's eyes to widen that a human was defending her. ''Ferid asked me to…'' Crowley explains prompting Yuu to speak up once more.

''Wouldn't she be more useful alive? she can help us free Ferid since she's a tenth progenitor and all!'' Yuu says stumbling over his words to mount a defense for Fuola. ''He could but Ferid's word is absolute.'' Crowley says moving the sword closer to Fuola's face only to stop as Yuu shouts out once more.

''But she's still a 10th Progenitor! she'll be useful when we try and rescue Ferid!'' Yuu shouts out once more making Crowley sigh. ''Fine, fine, have your way then.'' Crowley mutters sheathing his sword and walking away from Fuola's decapitated head prompting Yuu to walk over and pick it up.

''What are you doing?'' Fuola demands causing Yuu to chuckle at her. ''Is that really how you thank your savior?'' Yuu asks prompting Fuola huff and glance to the side. ''Thank you for saving me human…'' Fuola grumbles causing Yuu to chuckle and walk to the remains of Fuola's body that was cut in half.

''Wow…clean cut.'' Yuu says looking at Fuola's upper body twitch. ''Stop gawking and place my head back on.'' Fuola says prompting Yuu to walk over to the body and place the head on the stump allowing Fuola to begin to heal.

''Go deal with your human friends, this'll take a few minutes.'' Fuola says prompting Yuu to nod and walk back over to Mika who promptly slaps the back of his head.

''What are you doing?!'' Mika hisses as Yuu grumbles while rubbing the back of his head. ''What's with you hitting me?!'' Yuu shouts at Mika. ''Why did you save her?! She almost killed us several times!'' Mika hisses making Yuu stare at him flatly. ''Didn't I already say that?'' Yuu asks flatly making Mika sigh heavily and pinch the bridge of his nose.

''Why did you save her for? She'd be out of our hair If you'd let her get off'd by Crowley.'' Mika mutters making Yuu look at him with a raised brow. ''What's wrong with another ally working with us? She's a 10th Progenitor so she's stronger than all of us combined.'' Yuu explains his reasoning to Mika once more causing him to sigh.

''His argument is sound, she's a 10th Progenitor for a reason.'' Makoto comments prompting Mika and Yuu to look at him with a raised brow. ''She's extremely strong and I'm sure the vampires guarding Ferid are just as strong or stronger than her.'' Makoto explains prompting Mika to sigh in defeat knowing he was right.

''Indeed, the human is right.'' Fuola says from the side prompting them to look over at her. ''From what Crowley's told me is that Lord Bathory is currently being tortured by 2nd Progenitor Urd Greals the king of Russia and frankly even I'm terrified of fighting to free Ferid.'' Fuola adds making the rest of them frown.

''Frankly some of us are going to die pulling this off, maybe even all of us will die at the hands of Urd's right hand Ky luc a 5th Progenitor, he may not look it but the man's a complete psychopath, he's more messed up in the head than Lord Bathory.'' Fuola adds on much to the despair of Yuu's team.

''Not much of a motivational speech.'' Yuu comments causing Fuola to chuckle. ''Maybe so but I have a feeling Ferid has something up his sleeve, after all he planned for Crowley to bring you here and for me to kill off, it wouldn't surprise me if he has this entire invasion wrapped around his fingers.'' Fuola explains making Crowley raise a brow at her.

''What do you mean Fuola?'' Crowley asks prompting Fuola to turn to him. ''Haven't you noticed it? Everything for the past five hundred years has gone Ferid's way, it's as if he's planning it in advance, knowing the next seven moves of the enemy before they even plan it themselves.'' Fuola explains making a thinking look appear on Crowley's face. ''I guess you are right…'' Crowley mutters seeing the pattern himself.

With a sigh breaking the silence that filled the air Fuola smiles looking at the group. ''Where are my manners, please do come inside.'' Fuola says turning towards the mansion and walking towards the entrance causing Yuu's squad to look at her oddly. ''She's the houses caretaker, Ferid prefers to call her a maid though.'' Crowley explains with a smirk seeing Fuola's hand twitch towards her sword for a moment before falling back to her side as normal.

''I am a caretaker Eusford, not a maid.'' Fuola says glancing back at him causing him to chuckle at her. ''Is there a difference?'' Crowley asks making Fuola sigh and mutter under her breath as she opens the large doors showing the inside of the manor causing Yuu's squad to gawk at how it looked.

''Wow…'' Yuu manages out taking in the grand looking build causing Fuola to smirk with a small sense of pride. ''Ferid doesn't come here to much and when he does he usually ruins the place leaving me to clean it, it's where Lord Eusford here got the whole caretaking maid thing from.'' Fuola explains turning back to the group prompting them to slowly nod.

''Do what you wish, however I'd appreciate it if you did not destroy anything, even the carpet you stand on is worth more than your lives.'' Fuola says coldly causing Crowley to whistle.

''She's not saying that metaphorically, this little 'mat' here was worth over a million U.S dollars before the virus broke out.'' Crowley explains making Yuu's squad go bug eyed and quickly move of the rug making him laugh at them.

''For now we should take it easy and relax for the rest of the day before the fighting starts, think of it as a day off while I sort everything out.'' Crowley says walking towards a set of double doors at the end of the large room. ''Is Ferid allowing you in that room?'' Fuola asks prompting Crowley to move a hand up so that a key was visible making Fuola sigh. ''If you die I'm not going to collect your remains or sword.'' Fuola warns only to be ignored by Crowley who opens the door and walks through leaving Yuu's squad alone with Fuola.

''For now do as you please, I have some paper word to finish, I'll give you keys to your rooms and their locations later when I have free time, until then don't bother me.'' Fuola says tiredly turning and walking up the stairs leaving Yuu's squad to explore the manor.

-=(Smut starts here) Several hours later (Smut starts here)=-

''There you are.'' Fuola says prompting Yuu to turn towards her with a very expensive looking pot in his hands. ''Umm…'' Yuu says looking at the pot and back to Fuola who was looking at him with a raised brow. ''Just put it back, it looks nice and all but it's worth more than that mat out in the main hall.'' Fuola says prompting Yuu to quickly put it back.

''Come on then, the rest of your little human friends have already been given a room.'' Fuola says grabbing Yuu by the color of his uniform and dragging him behind her ignoring his protests. ''Hey I can walk on my own you know!'' Yuu shouts angrily causing Fuola to glare back at him. ''Hush, you'll wake everyone up.'' Fuola hisses causing Yuu to shut up.

''Here.'' Fuola says opening a door showing a rather fancy looking room with a king sized bed making Yuu stare in surprise. ''Wow…this is my room?'' Yuu asks making Fuola nod before chucking him in making him shout out in surprise.

''What was that…for…'' Yuu's words die in this throat seeing Fuola unbutton her outfit showing her curvy upper body causing him to blush. ''W-what are you doing?!'' Yuu shouts making Fuola look at him oddly. ''I'm stripping, isn't that obvious?'' Fuola asks in confusion as she grabs her belt bucket and pulls it off.

''I-I know your stripping but why!?'' Yuu shouts in embarrassment making Fuola look at him flatly. ''I wish to replay you for saving my life, now strip.'' Fuola says casually while pulling off her belt and throwing it to the side before unbuttoning her trousers exposing the front of her underwear causing Yuus' blush to intensify.

''Are you just going to stare or are you going to strip?'' Fuola asks kicking off her shoe's before walking towards Yuu and placing her hands on her hips. ''Well? Do you plan on enjoying yourself or are you just going to sit there?'' Fuola asks making Yuu gulp. ''By the tent in your trousers it's obvious your enjoying look at my body.'' Fuola adds looking at Yuu's boner causing his blush to deepen and for him to cross his legs.

''No need to be ashamed of your size, by the looks of it your actually one of the bigger ones I've seen.'' Fuola says causing Yuu to look to the side in embarrassment. After a second of silence Yuu's eyes widen feeling a weight gather on his lap making him look forward to see Fuola's face directly in front of him.

''Clearly someone here's a virgin and it's not me.'' Fuola says with a smirk playing on her lips as he hand slithers towards Yuu's trousers. ''That's not fun-'' Yuu's words once more die in this throat instead coming out as a groan as Fuola's nimble hands wrap around his penis. ''Huh, what do you know your actually quite big.'' Fuola says in surprise as she pulls Yuu's penis from his trousers allowing her to see it.

''Looks around…seven, eight inches maybe?'' Fuola guesses looking down at it causing Yuu to blush once more. ''aren't you just cute, being all shy around a moment touching your penis.'' Fuola purrs out as she begins to stroke Yuu's member making him groan in pleasure.

''Sitting like this is awkward and uncomfortable.'' Fuola sighs before standing up and grabbing Yuu's shoulder and picking him up and tossing him onto the edge of the bed. ''Stay there.'' Fuola says seeing Yuu about to move.

''So human, what is your name?'' Fuola asks walking up to Yuu. ''Why...?'' Yuu asks looking to the side making Fuola chuckle. ''Well I'm sure you'd like me to be moaning out your name later rather than trying to guess.'' Fuola says causing Yuu's face to become redder. ''At this rate you're going to pass out by how red your face is.'' Fuola chuckles out making Yuu huff.

''My names Yuuichiro Hyakuya.'' Yuu says making Fuola says his name several times, testing it before smirking. ''A strong name, however I will be shortening it to Yuu.'' Fuola explains before dropping to her knees and once more wrapping her hand around Yuu's penis causing him to grown once more.

''Feels good huh?'' Fuola asks as she begins to move her hand up and down slowly causing him to groan once more. ''By the look on your face, I can see your enjoying this fairly well.'' Fuola purrs out as she begins to pick up the pace. ''T-this…'' Yuu attempts to speak only for Fuola to interrupt him. ''No need to speak Yuu, just relax.'' Fuola explains making Yuu nod as Fuola continues to move her hand at a steady pace.

Fuola chuckles seeing the look of pleasure on Yuu's face before a large grin comes to her face and moves her head down kissing the tip causing Yuu to shutter. ''Looks like I found a little chink in the armor.'' Fuola giggles out before licking up Yuu's shaft making him groan. Suddenly without warning Fuola takes Yuu's tip into her mouth moving her tongue around the tip causing Yuu's face to distort into pleasure as Fuola worked her magic and began to move her head down his shaft prompting Yuu to move a hand to the back of her head taking a handful of hair. With a chuckle Fuola moves her head back up and begins to repeat the pattern while looking up at Yuu's face as her head bobbed up and down his length causing him to groan and moan in pleasure.

''I think that's enough foreplay for now.'' Fuola says removing Yuu's shaft from her mouth after a minute and standing up. ''That was…amazing…'' Yuu manages out causing Fuola to chuckle. ''I'm not done yet.'' Fuola purrs out pushing Yuu down onto the bed. ''So just relax and enjoy yourself Yuu.'' Fuola says finally pulling off her trousers and throwing them to the side before moving her hands behind her band and undoing her bra allowing it to fall to the ground exposing her breasts to Yuu.

''There a lot bigger than they looked with the bra on.'' Yuu comments making Fuola chuckle. ''I'd prefer it that way, they tend to get in the way.'' Fuola says as she mounts herself on top of Yuu and begins to unbutton his uniform before pulling it off exposing his scared chest to her allowing her to run her hands around his toned upper body.

''You look six-teen by your height but I have a feeling your probably nine-teen.'' Fuola says making Yuu nod. ''Spot on.'' Yuu says resisting the urge to shiver as Fuola's cold hands run over his skin. ''Hm-mhmm…'' Fuola hums running a finger over a scar on Yuu's abs making him shiver causing Fuola smirk. ''Didn't I say I was done with foreplay?'' Fuola asks herself before moving down and capturing Yuu's lips with hers and instantly breaking past his lips using her tongue prompting Yuu to do the same.

Yuu's hands moving on their own quickly found themselves planted on Fuola's rear end causing her to moan into Yuu's mouth and prompting one of Fuola's hand to move down Yuu's chest and the other to remove the last of her underwear leaving her fully nude much to Yuu's pleasure as his penis rubbed against Fuola's exposed lips causing both of them to groan.

With a grin Fuola moves her lips away from Yuu's and sitting up atop of him and taking his length into one of her hands. ''Are you ready to lose your virginity cherry boy?'' Fuola asks causing Yuu to nod eagerly prompting Fuola to move her rear up and began to descend upon Yuu's rock hard shaft causing her to moan.

With a sigh Fuola finally reaches the hilt and begins to move back up causing Yuu to groan out in pleasure. ''I…I must say it's been a while since I've had sex…'' Fuola pants out not having felt the ecstasy of sex for well over a hundred years. Rather than answer her Yuu thrusts upward causing Fuola to gasp in pleasure feeling Yuu's length enter here once more.

''I think I should take over for this part.'' Yuu says grabbing Fuola's hips and swapping their position so that he was on top prompting Fuola to wrap her legs around Yuu's waist as he begins to thrust into her causing Fuola to moan in pleasure as he moved at a steady pace. ''F-faster…'' Fuola moans out prompting Yuu to do so causing Fuola to moan louder and begin to moan out his name causing Yuu to grin.

''Just be quiet and enjoy yourself…'' Yuu says throwing what Fuola had said to him back at her causing her to grin amidst her moaning. ''S-shut up and fuck me-Agh-harder!'' Fuola moans out before she wraps her arms around the back of Yuu's neck and pulling him down to capture his lips in a sloppy kiss and moaning into his mouth muffling them as Yuu picks up pace.

After several minutes of the sound of sex and sloppy kisses filling the room Fuola finally lets out a final moan as she finally reaches her climax causing her walls to clamp down on Yuu's length maximizing his pleasure allowing him to reach his climax and unleash his load into Fuola leaving them a panting mess of limbs on the bed as they catch their breath.

''For a cherry boy you sure know how to pleasure a woman…'' Fuola breaths out causing Yuu to chuckle. ''Well…I think I got a little help from someone along the lines helping me out with sex…'' Yuu says making Fuola raise a brow but not question his wording feeling too tired to challenge him on it.

''Umm…now that I think about it we weren't using protect-'' Yuu attempts to speak only for Fuola to place a hand over his mouth silencing him. ''Vampires are classed as 'undead' so we can't harbor a child, so no you do not need to worry about me getting pregnant.'' Fuola explains making Yuu let out a sigh of relief.

''I planned on leaving after this but I think it's a tad bit too late to wonder around the manor.'' Fuola says pulling Yuu close to her and throwing the blanket over them and snuggling into him to stave off the cold. ''Yeah, probably.'' Yuu yawns out as he closes his eyes and begins to fall asleep.

-=(Smut ends here) The next day (Smut ends here)=-

''What took you so long?'' Mika asks as Yuu walk down the stairs with a yawn and ruffling his hair. ''Sorry just a tired.'' Yuu says rubbing his eyes. ''Indeed, you would be after last night.'' Crowley says causing Yuu to go into a coughing and causing Fuola's eyes to widen. ''What do you mean?'' Mika asks looking back at Crowley suspiciously. ''Oh nothing he was just helping me move some stuff from the basement is all.'' Crowley says winking at Yuu knowingly with a smirk on his face causing both Yuu and Fuola to curse internally knowing Crowley was going to hold this over them at some point in the future.


	5. SubFEMYuu x DomAshuramaru

_**This one was something to write, it's a bit darker than the rest and involves some physical abuse and male dominance, so if you're not into that stuff I wouldn't recommend reading this.**_

''What's going on…'' Yuu mumbles out as she tries to rub the sleep from her eyes. ''Ashuramaru…I'm trying to sleep…'' Yuu grumbles out noticing she was within her inner world.

''Ashuramaru?'' Yuu asks into the empty void as Ashuramaru wasn't answering her. ''If you're going to wake me up at least be here you asshole…'' Yuu grumbles angrily looking around for the demon who was hidden from sight.

''Fine then…'' Yuu sighs out as she tiredly walks towards the sheathed sword stuck into the ground ahead of her. ''I'm leaving.'' Yuu says as she reaches the weapon only to pause and look behind her feeling a breeze run down her back.

''Ashuramaru?'' Yuu asks looking around herself to find the source of the cool breeze she was feeling. ''This isn't funny; I want to sleep you know.'' Yuu says flatly as she sees a figure in the distance with the signature flowing hair of Ashuramaru.

''Ashuramaru, why did you bring me here?'' Yuu asks with a sigh seeing him approaching her. ''Well? Why did you wake me up at like…three in the morning?'' Yuu asks looking down at her wrist and resisting the urge to face palm remembering she didn't have a watch.

'' **You're acting so rude Yuu.''** Ashuramaru says hopping on top of his sword and looking down at Yuu with a smirk on his face. ''Well like I said, I want to sleep.'' Yuu says with annoyance lacing her voice causing Ashuramaru to chuckle at her.

'' **I'm hungry.''** Ashuramaru says tilting his head to the side and plastering a large smile on his face giving him the aura of a little angle.

''Hungry? What do you want from me to spoon feed you? you're a demon nearly a thousand times my age feed yourself.'' Yuu says tiredly with a yawn and rubbing her eyes causing Ashuramaru to laugh openly at her.

'' **Your still half asleep, I'll give you a second to wake up.''** Ashuramaru says watching Yuu rubbing her eyes and trying to fix her bed hair.

'' **One.''** Ashuramaru says making Yuu look up to see where Ashuramaru was a moment ago to see nothing but air. ''Huh?'' Yuu manages out feeling a weight gather onto her back and a sharp pain in her shoulder stunning her.

''W-what are you doing!?'' Yuu shouts suddenly wide awake as her brain registered that Ashuramaru was drinking her blood. **''I'm feeding…''** Ashuramaru mumbles out while drinking Yuu's blood causing her to shiver.

''S-stop it!'' Yuu shouts out feeling weak causing her to drop to her knee's allowing Ashuramaru to stand up properly while drinking Yuu's blood.

'' **Your blood is delicious.''** Ashuramaru comments removing his mouth from Yuu's shoulder to speak and see her glare causing him to chuckle at her once more.

'' **The look on your face is priceless.''** Ashuramaru purrs out beside Yuu's ear causing her to shiver at the feeling of Ashuramaru's hot breath against her cold ear.

''I-I told you to st-'' Yuu attempts to speak only for Ashuramaru's small hand to cover her mouth shutting her up. **''You're being too loud, just be quiet.''** Ashuramaru demands before diving back down and biting Yuu's shoulder causing Yuu to groan in Ashuramaru's hand.

''Hmm-mhhmm…'' Yuu attempts to speak as her arms give out loosing feeling along with the rest of her body causing her and Ashuramaru to fall to the ground.

'' **Oh look at that…''** Ashuramaru says in disappointed while rubbing a small amount of blood from his lips ignoring the heat on his face as he sits on Yuu's back as she gasps hungrily for air with a red face.

''S-shut…it…'' Yuu gasps out causing Ashuramaru to chuckle and run a hand over the two area's he'd sunk his teeth into her shoulder making Yuu hiss in pain.

'' **You should remember who the one on the ground is.''** Ashuramaru says a grin growing on his face as he takes pleasure in causing Yuu pain. ''G-get off…of me.'' Yuu says making Ashuramaru's grin grow as he leans down beside Yuu's ear.

'' **Why should I?''** Ashuramaru asks wrapping his small hands around Yuu's neck and applying pressure blocking the airway making her gasp weakly.

''Y-you're...'' Yuu attempts to speak only for the words to fail to come out of her mouth not having the strength or oxygen to speak much to Ashuramaru's twisted pleasure.

'' **You always did say you were strong, but here you are powerless under me.''** Ashuramaru says as he continues to choke Yuu who was struggling to breath.

Yuu gasps hungrily for air and begins to cough as Ashuramaru lets go of her neck allowing her to breath once more. ''W-what are you doing?!'' Yuu shouts angrily at Ashuramaru who only chuckles at her as he stands up and uses his foot to turn Yuu around so she was on her back looking up at Ashuramaru with a dangerous glare.

'' **Aww isn't that cute, the little human has fangs.''** Ashuramaru sings out as he squats beside Yuu and uses his small hand to move hair out Yuu's eyes so he could see them better.

''W-what's with you?'' Yuu asks angrily noticing the flush on his face before looking into Ashuramaru's demonic eyes that glint with mischief, dominance and lust scaring Yuu to an extent.

'' **What do you mean? I'm being myself.''** Ashuramaru says as he stands over Yuu and sits on her gut not at all minding that he'd causing her pain in doing so.

''Will you st-'' Yuu attempts to shout at Ashuramaru only to be silenced by his small hand clamping over her mouth like iron.

'' **Who said you can speak?''** Ashuramaru hisses out moving closer to Yuu's face causing her to flinch from freight. **''Good, at least you know some form of obedience.''** Ashuramaru says with a twisted smile on his face looking down at the fear in Yuu's eyes.

'' **Look at you a little sheep in a wolf's cloths cowering in fear like you were meant to.''** Ashuramaru sighs out licking his lips as his hand moves away from Yuu's mouth and down to her neck causing her to flinch at the feeling.

'' **No need to be scared, I'm just going to hurt you a lot.''** Ashuramaru purrs out as he leans down beside Yuu's ear making her look to the side in a pitiful attempt to get away from him.

With a chuckle at Yuu's action Ashuramaru nibbles on Yuu's ear causing her to hiss feeling Ashuramaru's fangs dig into the skin drawing blood leading to Yuu to whimper as Ashuramaru continued to bite and lick her ear without a care in the world.

''A-Ashuramaru.'' Yuu groans out as Ashuramaru's right hand grab the front of Yuu's uniform and with a rough pull breaking the buttons and exposing her tank top that he quickly tore open exposing her covered chest.

'' **Shhh…just be quiet.''** Ashuramaru whispers into Yuu's ear as he bites the lob causing her to grown and shift around slightly.

''Y-you're drunk off my blood again…'' Yuu says causing Ashuramaru to grin. **''What gave it away?''** Ashuramaru asks eagerly grabbing Yuu's chin pulling her so she was facing him once more.

''The look on your face.'' Yuu says with a frown causing Ashuramaru to laugh aloud making Yuu to raise a brow at him.

'' **Shut up.''** Ashuramaru says after his laughter subsides. ''No.'' Yuu says flatly causing Ashuramaru to sigh. **''Fine you've forced my hands.''** Ashuramaru says holding a hand and summon the dark ashy substance he'd appeared to Yuu the first time they met.

'' **Ta-da.''** Ashuramaru says unenthusiastically showing a piece of cloak in his hand making Yuu raise a brow in confusion once more. ''What's that fo-'' Yuu's sentence is cut off as Ashuramaru lift's Yuu's head up from the back and wraps the cloth around her head and over her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

''HmmHMM!'' Yuu tries to shout out of the muffle causing Ashuramaru to chuckle at her. **''You were asking for it, I said to shut up and you didn't.''** Ashuramaru says grabbing Yuu by her hair and forcing her back to the ground making her flitch.

'' **Personally, I prefer to be very dominant in my relations like a lot of demons, and you are no exception so shut up and let me pleasure myself human.''** Ashuramaru hisses out emphasizing his point by grabbing Yuu's neck and applying pressure making it hard for her to breath.

'' **Good.''** Ashuramaru says seeing Yuu only look off to the side once more allowing him to nibble on Yuu's neck making her grown as Ashuramaru draws blood all the while Ashuramaru's free hand grabs Yuu's bra and tears it off exposing her breasts to Ashuramaru who uses his small hand to grab one causing Yuu to moan into the muffle.

''HmmMhmm.'' Yuu tries to shout out only for it to come out as an unintelligible mumble. **''I said be quiet!''** Ashuramaru snarls angrily slapping Yuu in the face making her look at Ashuramaru bug eyed and red to rush to her face.

'' **Oh? Does someone enjoy being slapped?''** Ashuramaru asks causing Yuu to glance to the side in embarrassment making a large grin to come to his face.

'' **So the little lamb is a masochist?''** Ashuramaru asks himself more than he does Yuu while looking down at her and seeing she was still looking the other way making him frown.

'' **Look at me when I'm talking to you.''** Ashuramaru demands with a snarl prompting Yuu to look up at him with a small glare making Ashuramaru chuckle and place a hand on Yuu's cheek.

'' **There's no need to look at me like that, it's rude.''** Ashuramaru says with a devilish smile on his face as he caresses Yuu's cheek softly making her hum and move her face into the hand. **''See?''** Ashuramaru says causing Yuu to nod slowly.

'' **Now…I'd like to get back at the matter at hand.''** Ashuramaru purrs out grabbing Yuu's uniform and pulling her up into a sitting position allowing him to sit on her lap giving him a view of her current state making him chuckle.

'' **Well you certainly look a mess.''** Ashuramaru says looking at Yuu's red face, bleeding ear, bruised and bleeding neck and her bleeding shoulder where he'd feed from here, all and all she looked like she'd just had a rather bad run in with a serrated pole. Yuu in turn just lets out a humph sound while glancing off to the side making Ashuramaru growl prompting Yuu to quickly look back at him.

'' **Now then, let's get this show on the road.''** Ashuramaru says grabbing the top of Yuu's shoulders and pulling her uniform down tearing it in the process leaving Yuu topless causing her face redden from embarrassment.

'' **Oh blushing after all I've done to you? That's just embarrassing.''** Ashuramaru says caressing Yuu's face once more and running his other hand down Yuu's back causing her to shiver.

'' **Are you enjoying yourself?''** Ashuramaru asks as he runs his hand down Yuu's back once more with his nails digging into her skin making her hiss in pain feeling the nails brake the skin and draw blood.

''Mhmm…'' Yuu moans into the muffle as tears build up in her eyes making Ashuramaru grin and rub away the tears gathering at the edges of her eyes. Ashuramaru chuckles moving the hand from Yuu's back to his mouth licking away the blood gathered on his nails before moving the hand down to Yuu's trousers and breaking the belt buckle and throwing it to the side and breaking the button to her trousers off and shoving his hand into Yuu's pants making her moan.

'' **Your blood really is delicious…''** Ashuramaru purrs out before he bites Yuu's shoulder causing her to groan as Ashuramaru begins to take long but slow greedy gulps of Yuu's blood.

''HmmMhmm.'' Yuu moans into the muffle as Ashuramaru uses his fingers to pleasure Yuu's womanhood while his free hand roamed over Yuu's scars making her shiver.

'' **That's enough.''** Ashuramaru says after several minutes of pleasuring Yuu leaving her a panting wreck. Yuu's panting gets louder as Ashuramaru removes the muffle from Yuu's mouth causing Ashuramaru to chuckle at her as she falls on her back.

''W...whoa.'' Yuu manages to pant out looking up at the sky for a moment before looking at Ashuramaru causing him to chuckle at her.

'' **You look like quite the mess.''** Ashuramaru comments once more looking at Yuu who looked like she'd just stepped on a land mine. ''N-no…thanks to you…'' Yuu pants out making Ashuramaru chuckle at her before walking towards her and taking a seat next to her and laying her head on his lap.

'' **Maybe so but you enjoyed it correct?''** Ashuramaru asks prompting Yuu to nod slowly. ''Y-yeah…'' Yuu says finally getting her breathing under control. **''Then that settles it, I'll being you here every week from now on so we can continue this.''** Ashuramaru says happily making Yuu's eyes widen.

''W-wait what?'' Yuu stutters out nervously seeing the look in Ashuramaru's eye. **''Maybe next time I'll take your virginity as well?''** Ashuramaru teases causing Yuu's face to go ruby red making Ashuramaru to laugh aloud at Yuu who starts to shout incoherent sentences at him as he continues to laugh. 

_**Finished writing this at around 2:20 AM so sorry if it's falls off at the end I was tired as hell when I finished it, if so tell me and I'll see what I can do to fix it up a bit if there are problems.**_


	6. FemYuu x Ferid

_**Chapters a bit shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoy what's here!**_

* * *

''You forgot the food?'' Yuu says flatly looking at Shinoa who was currently scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

''M-maybe…'' Shinoa mumbles as she looks out the window of the bus they were currently occupying along with Crowley Eusford and Ferid Bathory.

''How though? It was there before we got into the bus!'' Shiho says with an annoyed tone feeling hungry from not having eaten the whole day.

''Sorry I was so caught up in everything I forgot to lift the bag.'' Shinoa says nervously seeing the annoyed looks of her squad directed at her.

Nearby Mika sighs watching Yuu and her squad berate Shinoa who attempted to defend herself meekly and failing miserably prompting him to stand and walk towards the front of the bus to Crowley and Ferid who were idling chatting to one another.

''Ferid.'' Mika says stopping behind said vampire prompting him to turn Mika. ''Oh Mika? Voluntarily talking to little old me? Is this some sort of me-'' Ferid is stopped mid his little speech by Mika speaking over him.

''The humans have forgotten their food and there getting annoying…'' Mika says flatly to the 7th Progenitor causing him to sigh and look at Shinoa's squad with a raised brow.

''Since when did you care about the humans?'' Crowley asks glancing back at Mika who looks at him flatly before speaking. ''I don't, I only care about my sister.'' Mika says to Crowley making him role his eyes. ''Right, right.'' Crowley says looking back at the road.

''Well we can't have them starve on us, I still need them!'' Ferid says looking at Crowley who just sighs and slows the bus to a stop.

''Why are we stopping?'' Yuu asks looking over at the vampires at the front of the bus causing Ferid to chuckle. ''Mika here is concerned for his dear little sister being starved.'' Ferid says in an over dramatic voice making Mika glare at him.

''You heard us?'' Mitsuba asks causing Crowley to tap his ear causing Mitsuba to nod slowly remembering the fact vampires had better hearing than humans.

''So which one of you want to come with me to find you lost little puppies some food then?'' Ferid says making Shinoa's squad look at each other with worried glances and for Mika's glare to intensify on Ferid who just ignored it.

''Come on don't be shy, I don't bite.'' Ferid says making Crowley throw in a small comment. ''Poor choice of words.'' Crowley says making Yuu grin and hold in a small laugh at the comment.

''You there! Woman with the black hair and emerald eyes! Yes, you!'' Ferid says making Yuu look at him and point at herself all the while sweating bullets at the thought of being alone with the 7th Progenitor.

''No, I'll go with her.'' Mika says to Ferid making him look at him with a grin. ''And let you run off with her? You can stay here and be a good boy for Crowley.'' Ferid says patting Mika's head making him snarl at Ferid who just laughs as he walks over to Yuu and grabs her arm.

''Come along, let's get going!'' Ferid says as he drags Yuu out of the bus by her arm as she attempts to stay balanced.

''H-hey slow down a bit!'' Yuu says loudly as they turn a nearby corner and into a small street littered with cars and old bones.

''You should be able to keep up as is.'' Ferid says looking back at Yuu with a smile too large for his face as he walks through the abandoned street.

''So why are you pulling me with you?'' Yuu asks Ferid who responds immediately. ''I can't have you running off on me, it'd be too much trouble chasing after you.'' Ferid explains to Yuu making her frown.

''Oh don't look at me like that, you're squeezing my cold black heart!'' Ferid says in an overdramatic voice making Yuu sigh at Ferid's odd antics.

''You seem rather tolerant today, yesterday and the day before you had the look in your eye similarly to my queens when she is angry at me.'' Ferid says to Yuu as he legs go of her arm and using his hands to open a door to a flower shop much to the confusion of Yuu.

''Why are we going into a flower shop...?'' Yuu asks Ferid who only chuckles. ''I just want to see if any flowers are still around.'' Ferid says holding the door open for Yuu who walks in and glances around the shop filled with dead plants.

''Well? How come you're so tolerant of me today?'' Ferid asks once more to Yuu as he looks around the shop. ''Probably has to do with you saving me from my demon and the fact that you can bring my sister back to life.'' Yuu says taking a seat and watching Ferid look around the shop.

''I didn't save you from your demon, not yet anyways.'' Ferid says making Yuu raise a brow in confusion as Ferid goes on. ''Your demon is merely suppressed by the drug.'' Ferid adds on as he places his hand into a basket and pulls out a throned rose.

''How's that alive?'' Yuu asks in surprise making Ferid smirk as he smells the rose. ''It's fake, made from plastic and it was still in its plastic packet.'' Ferid explains to Yuu prompting her to nod.

''I'm surprised you're not shaking in fear right now, you're about to be possessed again.'' Ferid suddenly says to Yuu making her eyes widen. ''What do you mean?!'' Yuu says loudly as she shoots up from her seat.

''The drug is about to wear off, that's why I separated you from the group so I could deal with you easily rather than the humans getting in the way.'' Ferid says to Yuu as she falls on one knee holding her head as Ashuramaru begins to possess her.

''Oh, my timing was off.'' Ferid says with a sigh watching Yuu's demon take over her body, turning her emerald eyes to a crimson red and demon causing horns to pop out of her skull.

''Hi!'' Ferid says as the demon looks up at him with a glare on her face. **''Give me your blood vampire.''** The possessed form of Yuu demands as she stands up all the while Ferid only smirks and holds the rose out to Yuu.

''A rose for a lovely lady.'' Ferid teases to the possessed form of Yuu who only snarls at him showering her fanged teeth making Ferid chuckle at her.

''Normally I'd be scared of demons but seeing as you've possessed a human's body, you're only as strong as a 11th Progenitor, you'd never beat me in a fight.'' Ferid says with a large grin on his face seeing the look of panic flash in Yuu's eyes.

''The look in your eyes says it all.'' Ferid says appearing in front of the demon grabbing her sword arm and left shoulder before slamming her against the glass making crack and her shout in pain and anger.

'' **L-let me go vampire!''** The demon demands making Ferid chuckle at the possessed form of Yuu. ''Yuu is a lot easier to talk to, I'd like to have her back.'' Ferid says before diving down and biting Yuu's neck causing her to gasp as Ferid begins to drink her blood loosening her grip on Yuu's body.

'' **Y-you'll kill us…both!''** the possessed form of Yuu grinds out only to be ignored by Ferid who continues to drink her blood greedily in slow and long gulps savoring the taste and pleasure in drinking it.

''I doubt It, you'll let your grip slip on her and she'll take control again.'' Ferid mumbles out as he continues to drink Yuu's blood and grinning hearing the sound of the demon horns on her head sinking back into her skull.

''Welcome back!'' Ferid says loudly removing his teeth from Yuu's neck as Yuu takes control of her body once more.

''W-what happened?'' Yuu asks tiredly feeling weak from the blood loss. ''Your demon decided to possess you.'' Ferid says licking a small amount of blood from his lips making Yuu's eyes widen a fraction.

''Wait you-'' Yuu is interrupted mid-sentence by Ferid. ''I had to drink your blood to get rid of the demon, they can't control a body for long when it has low blood.'' Ferid explains to Yuu as he moves Yuu back from the uncomfortable spot against the window.

''C-can you let go?'' Yuu asks Ferid making him grin and pull Yuu closer causing her face to redden, ''Why should I? don't you like being near me?'' Ferid asks as heat builds up on Yuu's face due to the close proximity of the 7th Progenitor.

''W-what?'' Yuu stutters out as a flirtatious grin finds itself on Ferid face. ''By the look on your face I can tell you enjoy being near me.'' Ferid continues on with a husky tone in his voice.

''O-of course not!'' Yuu denies weakly as she attempts to back away only for Ferid to stick to her like glue as she attempted to get away.

''Looks like your running out of room little lamb.'' Ferid says after several seconds of walking as Yuu backs up against a table causing her to lean back and Ferid to lean over her.

''The look on your face is so priceless little lamb.'' Ferid says grabbing Yuu's chin softly and moving their faces closer to one another allowing Ferid to capture Yuu's lips with his own making her eyes widen.

Rather than fight back against Ferid like most would expect Yuu instead melts into the kiss enjoying the feeling of pleasure, after several more seconds Ferid moves his lips away from Yuu's causing her to whimper missing the feeling of Ferid's lips against hers.

''I thought you didn't like me.'' Ferid says with the flirtatious grin still on his face as he looks down at Yuu who glances off to the side in embarrassment not being able to find any words.

''Speechless? Never would I have though I'd see the day you of all people would be speechless.'' Ferid teases while caressing one of Yuu's cheeks causing her to move into the gloved hand enjoying the feeling.

''I get the feeling you've never kissed anyone before, you're a horrid kisser.'' Ferid adds on causing the blush on Yuu's face to intensify much to his amusement.

''I'll be keeping you after all this is said and done, you're too entertaining to let go.'' Ferid says before moving down and capturing Yuu's lips once more not allowing her to ask questions about his agenda, Yuu then moans into Ferid's mouth as he bites Yuu's bottom lip for a moment making Ferid chuckle as he moves back to kissing Yuu once more.

After several minutes of kissing Yuu and Ferid are suddenly interrupted by Crowley, Mika and Yuu's squad walking into the flower shop. ''Finally, what the hells…taking…oh.'' Crowley says looking at Ferid pull his lips away from Yuu's who began to pant heavy as she was able to breath properly after several minutes of kissing.

''Hello kids!'' Ferid says with a smile too large for his face as he watches Mika attempt to march up to him with a look that promised death and most likely would have succeeded if not for Crowley holding him back.

''That's rather rude of you Mika.'' Ferid says over Mika shouting profanity and death threats at him for violating his sister.

''This is certainly getting out of hand isn't it Crowley?'' Ferid asks looking at Crowley who huffs out a small laugh and nods seeing how things could get more interesting due to this little event.


End file.
